1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to primer feeding devices in general, and more particularly to those having plural feed rolls for guiding primers from a holding tray to the loading device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous primer feeding devices exist in the prior art. Typical illustrations include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2794359 to Lyman et al, 3,152,508 to Fratila and 3,240,103 to Lamont. Some examples of feeding mechanisms which include primer trays and chutes are 3,320,848 to Ponsness and 3,973,465 to Bachhuber et al. Drawbacks in the prior art include the inability to feed primers at the uniform rate and to automatically provide primers which are always properly oriented for insertion into the cartridge being reloaded. The present invention solves this problem by providing a closable primer tray and plural feed rolls which always insure a uniform feed rate and proper orientation of the primers.